Parlor games that test the ability of a person to communicate a concept, title, or phrase to another have a lengthy history. As an example, in the game of Charades, one person conveys a name, title, saying, or almost any other concept by acting out the idea. Thus, the idea is communicated by physical means without verbal communication to the recipient, either in written or oral form. In this manner a concept manifests itself by physical movements alone, and the object of the game is for the recipient to express in verbal form that which has been communicated by optical sensations alone, normally much to the delight of the participants.
According to the present invention, physical manifestations, such as random structures, are conveyed from one participant to another by verbal descriptions, in a manner that might be deemed the reverse of a game of Charades. Yet while the game toward which my invention is directed is well suited to be played as a parlor game, in which competitive teams attempt to duplicate precisely a structure or concept created by one player and communicated orally to another without the benefit of sight, it is also adapted to be used as a teaching tool. Indeed, the ability of a person to communicate the identity of a construct to another person is sharpened, as is the recipient's ability to receive and understand such communications. For example, communicative and cognitive skills may be measured by timing the ability of a team of constructor/communicator--recipient/reconstructor to complete a complex, individualized structure of which the recipient/reconstructor has no knowledge other than a verbal description by the communicator/constructor.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a communication game in which the communicator conveys a construct by verbal means only, and the recipient receives such information only in verbal form without the benefit of being able to use any other of his or her senses.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a parlor game in which one player reproduces a structure built or being built by another using an oral description provided by the builder without being afforded visual access to that structure.